


【V洛】五次德扬守时了，一次他没有

by Agnese



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnese/pseuds/Agnese
Summary: PWP





	【V洛】五次德扬守时了，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 作者是个只会骑单车的小学鸡，由于太想看他俩困觉了于是进行了挤牙膏式闯作（车还没开出车库就抛锚了，只能哭着推车）蛮柴的 而且并不会写骚话所以也没有骚话（。  
总之，本文的生硬, 错漏及各种不科学之处还请多包涵！感谢阅读(/ω＼)

一般在有约定的情况下，德扬每次都会乖乖的提前到达约定的地点，沐浴更衣，做好准备，等待同样准时的维吉尔。  
但这个晚上德扬迟到了。  
他在门口稍作整顿，再次确认了房号后熟练的掏出房卡，解锁开关。打开门后先映入德扬眼帘的是床上一双交叠的长腿——一个依然身着整齐正装，历经了数小时的夜航后疲惫的靠在床头看手机的维吉尔——面对迟到的德扬他连头都没有抬一下，投在屏幕后的神情漠然。等到近了身德扬注意到，维吉尔连皮鞋也没脱，从头到脚只有领带略有松动。德扬看不出他保持这个姿势多久了。  
他本想做点什么即时安抚一下维吉尔的情绪，或者按他一贯所长的那种方式提前盘活一下气氛。但显然在今晚的这种低气压下直接靠近维吉尔并无助于氛围的改善，于是他简短的抛下一句抱歉后径直走进浴室。  
德扬三下五除二的冲了个澡，在无法借助平时用的工具的情况下，无可奈何地草草用手指扩张了一下自己的后面，并尽可能的冲洗干净。随后他站在洗手台前，揩去了正对的镜面上的水汽，洗干净手，再拍了拍冷水醒醒神，仔细端详了一番镜中的自己。在对自己的精神状态感到满意后，他将半个身子包裹进干净的酒店浴袍里，离开了这片潮湿的空间。

这一次维吉尔终于朝他抬起了头，声音低沉的示意他直接脱下浴袍，到床上来。  
德扬识相的低头解开了系得很松的结，把半湿的袍子脱下来，搭在落地灯旁的扶手椅上。德扬能感受到维吉尔冷静的视线投在他身上。他并没有为自己片刻间的赤裸感到羞怯，只是发觉屋内的暖气有些稀薄，这让他轻轻蹬掉拖鞋的脚多少有几分拘束。  
现在他便是真的一丝不挂了。  
“德扬，坐到床头来。” 维吉尔把身子挪开了些，拍了拍刚才自己占着的位置。  
德扬沿着床边走过去，坐定后感受到了维吉尔留下的余温，脸色红了几分。  
“转一下身，把手背到身后去。” 维吉尔说完，面无表情的把自己的领带解了下来，扣子也松开两颗。  
“……” 德扬向他投去了质询的一瞥。这一切并不令他陌生，但今天的维吉尔与往常不同，且并没有为自己的要求做解释或做劝诱的打算。他眼中并无愠色，只是语气坚定。  
德扬顺从了，背过身将手向他的方向奉上。维吉尔没有表扬他，但抿出一个笑，用嘴唇触碰了一下他的耳侧，不轻不重的擎住他并起的手腕，用真丝领带打了一个结实的结。  
这意味着德扬已经交出了自己今晚的主导权。显而易见的，在维吉尔与德扬之间的确存在一种支配与从属的关系，这始于床第之间，同时延伸到其他方面。而无论从行为到意识上，维吉尔都是个令人安心的存在，一个可靠的支配者。德扬对他，从最初的陌生和避而不谈、忌惮，到日渐熟悉后不自觉的钦慕，到愿意伴他左右，把背后交予他，必要的时候顺从的委身于他，以便于交换彼此都想要的东西。  
德扬有时候会想：他是个好搭档，同时也是个杰出的支配者。那么，他是个好的情人吗？也许是的，但这跟自己又有什么关系呢。  
每当他这样想的时候，他并不认为自己感到泄气或别的什么情绪。再说了，退一万步讲，他真的想要更多吗，他真的能尝试去接受维吉尔的一切吗？说真的，每一次这样沉默的时刻，都多少令他感到如履薄冰。

德扬认命般的闭上了双眼，随后感受到那双熟悉而有力的大手覆上他的肩膀，热量从手掌所及之处传递而来。  
“现在，面向我跪下来。” 维吉尔在他耳边轻柔的下达了命令后便沿自己那侧的床畔坐下，两腿分开，手放在膝盖上。  
德扬明白了他的意思，起身走过去，姿势在手被束缚以后有几分不协调。当他不偏不倚的跪在维吉尔的双腿间后，对方暗示性的拍了拍他的脸颊，一只手扶在他的颈后，示意他开始。  
德扬这时笑了一下，没多说什么。他把脸凑上前，伸嘴衔住西裤的拉链，用牙齿把拉链向下拉拽，没多费力气就到底了。  
“好样的，德扬。” 维吉尔像表扬自己的所有物那样摸了摸他的脑袋，并轻轻用手指刮了刮他的鼻尖，他能感觉到自己的脸比刚才有了更多的血色。  
维吉尔配合的解开了皮带，掏出自己已经半硬的家伙，沿底部向上撸动了一会儿后，扶住德扬的颈侧，将性器送到对方等候多时的肉粉色舌头上。德扬先是讨好般的吮了一下那东西的顶端，接着开始了他所熟悉的吞吐工作。  
维吉尔的阳具在德扬为他用嘴不断收缩吞吐的过程中胀大了，而努力收紧两颊所制造出来的令人难耐的窄小空间为他带来了无与伦比的享受，这让他忍不住把手放在德扬的后脑勺上，带着些许催促的意味。他并没有强制的加快德扬吞吐的速度，也没有挺腰，只是由着德扬凭借着往日培养出来的经验来满足自己。  
他并不是没有弄哭过德扬，不是没有从被伺候的那一方转为强制的那一方，按住德扬的脑袋，操他的嘴，无视他无力抵抗的因异物感和不适引发的干呕，无视他发红的眼眶和事后因粗暴而变得过于红肿的嘴唇。但在过去一年多的磨合中，他们已经渐渐熟悉了彼此的步调，对方在情事中的需求。他们都一定程度上学会了让步与克制，也由此更懂得了如何撩拨对方内里的激情，开发对方的身体。

“呼……” 渐入佳境的维吉尔呼吸已经开始不稳，扶在德扬后脑的手不自觉的收紧了一些。德扬见状，在唾液的润滑下卖力的为他做了几次深喉。维吉尔最终及时掏出来，射在了德扬的左颊上。后者带着几分成就感笑了，轻蹭了一下他刚发泄过的敏感器官，与他对视的同时伸出舌头舔了舔双唇上沾到的精液。  
待到呼吸趋于平稳，维吉尔的意识从快感中重新聚拢起来，他蹬掉了脚下的皮鞋，把外套上最后系着的那颗扣子解开，又满足的叹息了一声。他转身从床头抽了纸巾，温柔的清理了德扬脸和头发上残留的浊液，最后俯身给了他今晚第一个真正意义上的吻。  
然后维吉尔把保持了半天跪姿的德扬扶起来，啄了一下对方留下了些许印痕的膝盖，帮助他把身体趴在床榻上。维吉尔拍拍他的屁股，示意他再把腿分开些，好进行准备工作。  
德扬把脸埋在枕头里，但手上的束缚还在，他的意识得不到更好的放松。他感觉到维吉尔用被唾液沾湿过的两指挤进他的穴口，那所带来的异物感尚在他的接受范围内。接着维吉尔开始分开他的双指，呈剪刀状沿着德扬的肠壁进行翻搅，后者不舒服的咕哝了一声。维吉尔便安抚性质的低头亲了一下他蝴蝶骨——他曾经说过自己的翅膀长出来的地方。接着是无名指，三根修长的手指终于顺利的被纳进了德扬的内里。  
在维吉尔认为自己做好了充分的扩张以后，他将手指撤了出来，开始拆安全套的包装。戴好套以后，维吉尔把德扬的身子翻过来，把他手上的领带解开了，但这尚不意味着他打算完全解放对方的双手。维吉尔在举过德扬头顶的位置系了一个比之前松很多的结，将背身的束缚换到正面来。德扬枕在枕头上，望了一眼自己相交叠的发红的双手，两眼略有些无神的默许了这些。  


维吉尔俯身跪坐在了德扬的双腿间，尽可能地将腿分开些，撑住其中一条腿，找准了一个合适的角度后，将自己的性器顶进了那个今晚被两度扩张过的脆弱入口。毕竟距离上一次的性事也有段时间了，一开始还是会有些艰难。从德扬的额角蹭下的一滴汗划下他的眼脸，呈在颧骨上，像一滴眼泪——他的神情只是恍惚的，近乎克制，但几经压抑后依然发颤的吐息还是泄漏出了他的疼痛。  
维吉尔显然注意到了德扬的不适，于是插入的速度有所放缓，也退出来一些，留出时间和空间让对方更加的放松。相应的，他同时腾出一只手来抚慰德扬半勃的器官，让它也精神起来。一段努力的尝试过后，维吉尔能感觉到德扬的身体在自己的掌控下已经接近完全打开了。他饱满的胸膛因喘息而起伏着，耳朵发红，被束缚的双手不安分地扭动，盖住了额前的头发与眼睛。维吉尔使坏地拧了一把他立起的乳尖，加快了抽插的速度，德扬被激得腰腹抽搐了一下。他们总算找到了往日的节奏，用能让彼此都更舒服的方式继续发力。  
维吉尔在这个时候总算腾出手解放了德扬的双手，而领带依然挂在后者的左手上，两边的手腕处都留下了深浅不一的勒痕。这样的景象令他硬得发疼。他用力把德扬的下半身支撑起来，驾到自己的大腿上，再拍拍后者的屁股，引导对方将长腿半挂在自己的腰上，方便他进入的更深一些。  
接着，他把一只手探到德扬起伏的脖颈上，正对着喉结的位置，逐渐收紧。呼吸不畅致使德扬的脸涨红，嘴无力的张开，唾液伴着不稳的抽气声从嘴角溢出。维吉尔这才把手松开，让氧气重新回到身下人的肺中。下腹继续发力的同时，他将刚才那只手向上，扣在德扬的下巴上，将食指伸进对方的嘴里，搅动湿润的口腔。德扬的眼睛虽然闭着，但依然不忘用舌头去灵巧的回应他。  
维吉尔感到自己即将迎来高潮，便尽可能加快速度往更深的地方挺进。  
“啊！啊啊......啊” 在更强劲的刺激下，德扬叫出了声音，同时用力的揪住了一边的床单。  
维吉尔在德扬的一次收紧后射在了套子里，缓了一阵后并没有立即拔出来，而是选择放下了德扬的一条腿，找准后者最敏感的位置继续碾磨，同时手上不忘抚慰对方硬挺的性器。 直到德扬最终释放在了自己的掌心里，维吉尔才从他的身体里撤出去，用沾了对方精液的那只手利落的把用过的安全套扯下来，蹬掉裤子，把身上余下的经受了整晚的蹂躏的西装都脱了下来，向卫生间走去。洗干净手，维吉尔用热水打湿了一条毛巾，回到床上去为已经疲惫得昏睡过去了的德扬进行简单的清理。冲过澡以后，他把发髻也散下来，披着浴袍赤脚走到床边，自然而然地躺到德扬的身后。关上床头灯，在对方的颈后落下一个晚安吻，维吉尔将被子拉好，与他相拥而眠。  
这个晚上，维吉尔选择了留下。


End file.
